Red CutOut Hearts
by MCvelvetkitten
Summary: Just my idea of Jacobs propousal to Renesmee. FLUFF, canon


"Where the fuck did you stick it?!" I grumbled as I rummaged through my enormous walk-in closet in our bedroom.

"Where did I stick what, babe?" Jake asked as he appeared to the doorway.

"The damn brown box, you know, the one? When we moved… it has to be here somewhere."

"Babe, they seemed all pretty much brown to me as we moved…" Jake whined.

"Ugh…the one with butterfly stickers on it? The one we forgot and went back for it? THE ONE!" now I was really pissed. At the damn box for disappearing.

"Oh, THAT box!" Jake said with an amused smile on his face and pulled it out from the top shelf. _Of course!_ Top shelf… I didn't put it there. I tried to smile as sweetly as I could at him when he handed me my box.

"What's in there?" Jake asked as he fallowed me out to the living room to my office.

"None of your business!" I laughed as I entered my home office.

"Babe, c'mon, don't be like that! No secrets, remember," he whispered the last part as he nuzzled into my neck, his large warm hands snaking around my waist. I sighed, breathing in his woodsy scent and turned around to look at him.

"It's my box, so none of your business," I whispered to him as I started backing him out of the office. His eyes looked so sad and pleading. "Jacob Black, I know what you are trying to do! Stop it. It's not going to work! My box, my secrets!!!" And I really knew what he was trying to do.

I have seen those eyes countless times before. It was his way to get me do things I didn't want to do when I was little. Like hunt. Even now I didn't like to hunt. I needed to do so occasionally to keep my thirst for blood under control but other than that I enjoyed human food. No, scratch that. I adore human food! There wasn't a greater pleasure than eating… except for sex of cores. _**Nothing can beat sex.**_

"Aren't you late for work, Jake?" I asked right before I closed the door in front of his nose with a loud bang.

I walked over to my desk and slowly opened the box, the familiar scent of my home tickling my nostrils. Jake and I moved out of Forks to Seattle 5 months ago to live on our own. It wasn't an easy decision but it needed to be made. It's not easy to see your own father feeling disgusted every time you think about your lover. And to be honest, it wasn't my fault! I have asked him countless times to stay the fuck out of my head, but did he listen? NO! Stupid one hundred and twenty year old nosey vampire!

My mom tried to shield me, but obviously it didn't work all the time. I still remember the look on their faces when Jake and I told them about our decision. I am sure if my mom could have cried, she would have. My dad, ever the gentleman, asked Jacob to step outside so that he could kick his ass and keep our house intact.

_"Phase mongrel!" my dad growled at Jacob. "Phase or I will turn my daughter into a widow before she can ever get married! Phase for God's sake!" Jake just stood there, his palms fisted, shaking violently. Next everything happened as in slow motion._

_My dad lunged at Jacob, Jake's jaw made a cracking sound as my dad's fist made contact with it. The force of the blow sent Jacob flying through the air and he landed in my mom's evergreen bush. Dad just froze in place, not moving, not even blinking his eyes._

_For a moment I was sure dad had killed Jake, but then his head perked up. His jaw was clearly broken as it was hanging loosely on one side. Before I even could move from my spot where I was frozen on porch, grandpa Carlisle came running, his doctors' pouch in one hand, and a huge pack of ice in the other. He didn't even look at my dad as he rushed to Jacobs's side._

_And then I snapped._

"Dad, I swear to God, if there is one! If he is permanently damaged, you are going to regret it! What's the matter with you! You have known my whole life that one day it will happen! That Jake and I are meant to be! I hate you!!!"_As the last thought left my mind towards my dad, I immediately regretted it. I didn't hate my dad, I never would, but what he did was wrong. What, he thought that if he beat Jake up we were going to stay? How stupid could he be, right? Well, turns out he is pretty stupid for a hundred and twenty year old._

_Jake and I left the next week, my dad and mom wishing us well. Dad even hugged Jake. I swear he is bipolar or something! Jake was fine. Grandpa Carlisle set his jaw back to its place and well weres heal fast._

So, here we are, living together in sin as my dad would put it, in Seattle. Jake is working at some fancy shop that built custom made cars and I am attending college and working at its newspaper, where I had my own column.

Speaking of which, I had an article to write, an article about Valentine's Day. That's why I needed my box.

It's sort of my treasure chest, filled with all sorts of stupid little things. Notes and gifts from Jacob when I was little, music sheets of my lullaby that my dad composed for me, and old postcards and Christmas cards and Valentine's Day cards. I found a stack bound together with a red ribbon. These were the ones I was after.

They were Valentine's Day cards from Jacob. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. _My Jacob._ He had always been mine and he will always be. At least I hope so! My fingers creased over the top postcard. It was from last year. I opened it slowly up and read it:

_Nessie, you make me silly;__  
__You make my heart beat willy-nilly;__  
__When I'm with you, the world is hazy;__  
__Nessie, you drive me crazy!_

_Nessie, when we're apart,__  
__My need for you goes off the chart.__  
__Will you be mine? Can I be thine?__  
__Say you'll be my Valentine! [1]_

A huge smile spread across my face and my heart rate picked up. It was so silly, but yet so cute and adorable. My fingers stroked tenderly over the top of the postcard that was decorated with sparkly plastic hearts in all colors of the rainbow. The card itself was heart shaped and cut out of some red sports car add. Jacob had made it himself. He always made the cards himself. Always.

I set it aside and went through the stack, opening and reading each postcard. They all were hand-made by Jacob and each of them had a silly poem written on it. Except the first one he ever gave to me. The first Valentine's Day card I ever received from him was simple, just a light pink sheet of carton, a huge heart shaped lollipop pinned through it. Of course I ate the candy, but I kept the stick and it still was in its place. The card read: _To my special little girl. Will you be my Valentine?_ I sighed, setting the card aside and opening up my laptop. Valentine's Day was in two days and I needed to write the god damn article yesterday, but I was otherwise occupied.

I let my fingers flew over the keys in vampire speed… well, half-blood speed, that is and felt quite happy that I did the research earlier in the week. I heard the front door open and close again as Jake left for work. I pouted over the fact that he didn't come in and kiss me before he left. I guess he was still pissed that I didn't tell him what was in the box. _Nosey little dog,_ I smirked.

My typing was suddenly interrupted by my ringing cell phone and on the screen Jake's name was blinking.

"Did you forget your lunch?" I asked as I answered the phone.

_"What's in the box?"_

"I already told you that it's a secret!"

_"Babe, c'mon! What happened with the no secret deal we made after I confessed my soul to you and told you about me imprinting on you and all that?"_

"Jake, haven't you heard that curiosity is what killed the cat?"

_"What cat? Last time I checked I was a big scary wolf!"_

"Big yes, scary … not so much!"

_"Babe, please tell me what's in the box!"_ Jake asked, sounding whiny_._

"A dick, it's a dick in the box." I said giggling.

_"Who's dick?" _Jake asked through chuckles.

"Honey, I need to finish the damn article." With that I snapped my phone shut.

Before I could set my cell aside it beeped, indicating that I had received a text. I flipped my phone back open and pressed 'Read'.

How big is it?

J

I laughed as I typed in my replay:

BIG. Back 2 work.

Luckily, Jake didn't text me back and I was able to work with no interference and finish my article, making it to my deadline that the editor had set.

The next day as I came home from my evening classes I was greeted by an empty apartment and a note from Jake:

_"Seth wanted me to meet him for a run. Be back later, don't wait up."_

I didn't. I ordered two pizzas, downed them both alone, and dozed off on the couch. I stirred briefly from my slumber as two strong hands lifted me and carried me to bed. I woke up much later to a Jake-less bed. The bright red numbers on my alarm clock said it was 4 AM. Someone had undressed me. _'Awww, he's so sweet'_ I thought as I grabbed one of his T-shirts and pulled it on.

As I flung open the bedrooms door, I froze.

All flat surfaces in the living room were covered with red rose petals. Countless little candles were lit, their flames dancing in soft breeze that came from the open window. Rows and rows of red cut-out hearts were hanging off of the ceiling, where a few lonely heart-shaped pink balloons were floating. My eyes started welling up and I tried to blink the tears away, when Jakes soft voice brought me out of my daze:

"What you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed… Jake what is all this?" I spoke, my voice slightly trembling from the surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said, smiling a bright warm smile, when suddenly his phone rang. Jake rolled his eyes as he answered.

"What is it, Alice?"

_"Jake, she is up!" _I heard Alices chipper voice.

"Well, yeah I sort of know."

_"Did you ask her? What did she say?"_Alice asked excitedly.

"Damn, pixie, keep it down. I haven't gotten to that part yet."

_"Oh… well what are you doing still talking to me then? Good Luck!"_and the phone went dead.

Jake sighed and held out his hand to me. I walked over and slipped my tiny hand into his large warm one.

"Ask me what Jake? What… what are you up do?" I inquired.

Jake just led me to the couch and made me sit.

"I have a present for you," he spoke softly as he grabbed the remote off the music center and pushed play. Jake sat down in front of me on to the coffee table as the sweet sound of a piano filled the room. It was my dad playing 'Book of Love' [2], but the bigger surprise came when the lyrics started to flow from the speakers. It was Jake. My heart skipped a few beats before it took off like a humming bird on crack. Tears started to well up again in my eyes as Jacobs's soft voice and the beautiful music my dad was playing enveloped me.

I wanted to say so much to Jacob in that moment but I couldn't find words, instead I showed him what I was feeling. His coal black eyes, filled with love and adoration set on mine, as all what I was feeling flooded his mind. As the lyrics rang, 'But I, I love it when you give me things, and you, you ought to give me wedding rings,' Jake dropped on one knee in front of me.

While my heart was beating fast before, now it was one step away from the flat line.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with my whole heart and every breathing cell in my body. You are my perfect match; you complete me and make my soul sing. I want to wake up next to you every day of forever. I want to hear you whine and bitch about my hair that is filled with leaves after my running and I want to hear you complain about my snoring and puppy dreams for the rest of my existents. Will you do me the honor, and endure me forever? Will you be my wife?" Jake spoke, his voice low and trembling as he handed me a heart shaped postcard. It was covered with little red bows and in the center of it was tied a diamond ring.

I stared at the Valentine's Day card, then at Jacob, and my eyes flew back to the ring, nestled in the middle of a sea of red bows. Again my mind and mouth failed me in forming coherent words.

So I just nodded.

* * *

A/N: The original of Jakes Valentine's day poem to Nessie:

[1] Will You Be Mine?

Valentine, you make me silly;

You make my heart beat willy-nilly;

When I'm with you, the world is hazy;

Valentine, you drive me crazy!

Valentine, when we're apart,

My need for you goes off the chart.

Will you be mine? Can I be thine?

Say you'll be my Valentine!

_By Joanna Fuchs_

[2] 'Book of Love' by Peter Gabriel


End file.
